


Redbeard

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Additional character & relationship tags to be added, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bad Flirting, Bit of a shameless Mr Darcy emerging from the pond moment, Brother-Sister Relationships, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Overactive Imagination, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective big brother Finn, Rescue, Sneaky glances, The rum goes in & the truth comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus O'Shaunessy, ship's captain, father, pirate, has no idea what the fates have in store for him when his daughter is rescued by his new crewman, Wade Barrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Back when Wade & Sheamus posted all those IG pics from the Gasparilla festival & my muses went bananas, I had two little piratey sparks of an idea about those burly bearded chaps.
> 
> One became Gasparilla, a roleplaying smut interlude in the Beardy & Burly series, but I still couldn't quite shake the thoughts of the fearsome Redbeard, scourge of the seven seas...hope you enjoy.
> 
> I've tagged as Shearrett for now, but other relationship tags will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> Endless thanks to bingbinghua & gatesvengeance-x on tumblr for their encouragement.

“Da!”

Becky waved frantically as she drew nearer to the bottom of the gangway. Her father leaned over the railing and waved back, delighted to see his daughter again after the rough weeks voyage. He rolled his eyes fondly at her lack of airs and graces, then sighed, a little less fondly as he noticed her reduced escort.

“Where's that brother of yours at?”

“Don’t know, Da. He said he was coming to the ship directly. He must have been waylaid again. Don’t worry though, Johnny never left my side.”

Her father knew that was unlikely to be entirely true. He was sure that Johnny would have snuck away for kiss or two from his Tilly before they had left Mistress Nattie’s house, but he was a soft hearted man for all his outward bluster and knew that his crewman fancied himself in love with the young doxy so he would let the lie slide.

Ever mindful of his duties, and as a testament to his life before, Johnny offered Becky a steadying hand as she stepped from the dockside onto the gangplank. It wasn’t enough however to stop her from stumbling, her attention elsewhere, distracted by someone already aboard the Warrior, hand still raised mid-wave as she splashed into the water.

Time froze for Sheamus as his daughter floundered and disappeared under the surface. Rather unusually, she was a naturally strong swimmer with more experience than most of being dunked in the sea, though not usually as she was this time in women’s garb, decked out in petticoats and ribbons for her sojourn ashore.

Another splash caught his attention, his eyes flashing to the dockside. Johnny was still stood there, ready to dive in himself after setting down Becky’s boxes and bags. Who then had leapt in to rescue his daughter?

He rushed to the lower deck, fighting his way through the commotion in time to witness a dark headed man breaking the water, his precious daughter’s red curls swirling around him.

The unknown man heaved himself onto the wooden dock and with slow, careful movements, raised himself to his full height and with utmost care, carried the sodden bundle of fabric that was the captain’s daughter up the gangway and onto the ship.

Sheamus stepped forward, readying himself to receive Becky from her rescuer. The dark haired man paused in front of him, water pooling on the deck at his feet, the captain recognising him as one of the new men who had joined the crew, though his name still escaped him.

“I’ll take her from here.”

“Begging your pardon, Captain O'Shaunessy, but I’m already wet through. If you show me where to go, I can carry the young lady, save you from getting a drenching too.”

Seeing the sense in the man’s suggestion, Sheamus nodded curtly and led the way, not to Becky’s cabin, but his own.

“You may lay her down on my bed there, Mister…”

“Barrett, Wade Barrett.”

“Thank you, Mister Barrett. I can see to Miss O’Shaunessy from here.”

Barrett bobbed his head in an aborted bow.

“Captain. Miss.”

“Thank you Mister Barrett.”

At the sound of Becky’s voice, Sheamus’s head snapped round, giving her his full attention. Noticing a wince as she stretched her leg, he called over his shoulder to the retreating Barrett.

“Mister Barrett, send in Mister Cassady will you please?”

As the door closed behind the departing Barrett, Sheamus crossed to the bed, sitting alongside his daughter and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“Da! Da! You’re crushing me!”

Becky squirmed in her father’s arms.

“Maybe I need to hold on tighter, save you from getting yourself into mischief...what happened to you, lass? I’ve never seen you lose your footing like that before.”

The girl’s gaze dropped, suddenly fixated with a loose thread on her soaked bodice.

“Dunno Da. I wasn’t paying attention...my foot slipped. That’s all.”

“Weren’t paying attention, or your attention was elsewhere?”

A flush of rosy pink washed over Becky’s cheeks, providing the captain with all the confirmation he required.

Sighing inwardly, he gave the girl another tight squeeze. He had known this day would come eventually, that sooner or later he would have to face the fact that his little girl was grown up. After all, at nineteen, had her path been different, had her mother lived, Becky would most likely already be a mother herself by now. 

It would be just his luck for her to set her cap at one of his men, and just before they were about to set out for what could be weeks at sea. This didn’t sit easily with him. The Warrior was not so large as to keep Becky and Mister Barrett apart, but it was large enough to provide plenty of nooks and crannies where an enterprising swain could divest a young maid of her virtue.

A sharp rap at the door interrupted his thoughts. He stood and walked across to open it, revealing the closest thing they had to a ship’s surgeon on the other side.

“You sent for me Cap’n? Is Becky hurt?”

“I’m fine Cass...Da, I just need to get into some dry clothes.”

She attempted to rise but was stilled by a glance from Sheamus.

“Come in Cass. Take a look at her right leg will you please? She seems to have injured it.”

“But Da…”

Ignoring her protestations, Sheamus signalled to Cass to proceed. The tall man crossed to his reluctant patient and with great care, sat at the end of the bed drawing her foot onto his lap and laying his broad hands against her stocking clad ankle, tentatively feeling for any damage as she pouted at her father.

“Seems fine to me Cap’n, just a little banged up that’s all, but she is best to get out of those wet fripperies before she catches a chill.”

“Thank you Cass. See Da, I’m fine! Just a little drenched. Can I go to my own cabin now?”

With a faint smile of relief her father nodded.

“Go on lass, get changed and settled. Cass will help you stow your things and then I want you out on deck to take some air.”

“Enzo is already helping Johnny with the boxes Cap’n. We’ll have Miss Becky here out warming in the sunshine in no time at all.”

“Good work Cass…any sign of that demon of a son of mine yet?”

“Not before you called for me Cap’n...shall I send a few of the men out?”

“Leave it a little while yet, I’ll let you know if it’s necessary. I swear, that lad will be the end of me.”

“Don’t worry, Da. He’ll be fine.”

“It’s not your brother I’m worried about my sweet, it’s the rest of the town. Now go. Dry clothes. Go.”

With that, he guided his daughter and Cass out of his cabin, closing the door behind them. His head fell forward against the smooth planking as he sighed deeply, his children at the forefront of his thoughts.

Peeling himself away from the door, he made his way to the chart table by the window, staring at the papers spread out there, seeing nothing as he dwelt on his daughter’s newfound admiration one of his men. He knew nothing of Mister Barrett, save that he was a handsome enough fellow; Sheamus could understand why his precious lass may have been struck by his charms. At least they would have bonny babies. He would still have to speak with Alexander, see what he discovered of the man when he signed him up for the crew, before he permitted any sort of courting.

Deciding there was no time like the present he pushed himself up from the table and headed for the door.

It opened as he reached for the latch, but not of it’s own accord. A young man blocked his way, lounging against the frame and grinning devilishly as he greeted the captain.

“Hello Da.”


	2. Flight Of Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain's son returns and shares in his father's worry.

“Where have you been, lad? I was just readying to send out a search party for you! Did I not instruct you to stay by your sister’s side until she was back aboard ship?”

The young man adopted a suitably contrite expression.

“I’m sorry, Da.”

Sheamus reached out with strong arms and pulled his son into the cabin and into a fatherly embrace.

“Don’t disappear on me like that, Finn. I have enough troubles with your sister without worrying about what mischief you’re creating too.”

“What troubles with Becky? She’s been safely ashore. I swear, Da, I only left her with Johnny once the harbour was in sight. Did something happen? Did Johnny…”

“Now you know Johnny’s eyes are elsewhere. If only the same could be said for my lass. She slipped from the gangway and took a drenching…”

“Slipped? But how? She’s as sure footed as any of the riggers.”

“Indeed she is. When she’s not making cow-eyes at one of my men.”

“Who? Why now? She’s never shown any interest in the any of the crew before, or any man that I know of.”

Sheamus took a seat at his table, gesturing for Finn to join him.

“She’s grown up with most of this crew, Finn, just as you have. She no more sees them as potential husbands than they see her anything other than a little sister, but this man, he’s one of the new men.”

“Who then?”

“Mister Barrett. He joined us in Port Anne last week.”

“If he’s been with us and Becky’s been with Mistress Nattie and her…ladies, then how?”

“I don’t pretend to understand the female heart, son. I recall your mother being the same though. One glance, she declared, was all it took for her to be struck deep by Cupid’s arrow.”

Slumping in his chair, Finn ran a hand over his close cropped dark hair. 

“I’m not sure I like this, Da.”

“Me either, son, but we should have known that this day would come whether we wished it or not, and if it’s one of our own that you sister has a fancy to wed, then it’s our duty to make sure he’s worthy of her.”

The boy’s expression paled as he recalled just how he was wont to treat the fairer sex; the wenches he had sweet talked into his bed and out of their maidenheads, enough sweet flowers plucked that he could make a garland of them in the fashion of the island maids, if they were a thing he could hold in his hand. He could not bear to have any man treat his beloved sister in the same casual manner.

“What do you want me to do? Have a word with him?”

“Now Finn, you know as well as I do that all that will achieve is to draw down the wrath of Becky upon you. I don’t think she’d let you off so lightly this time as to hang all your breeches from the rigging either. No, I want you to speak to the men, see what they’ve learned of his character, see if he’s an honourable man…”

Finn cast an incredulous look at his father.

“Honourable?”

Sheamus sighed resignedly.

“Yes, Finn. Honourable. A man can be a pirate and still maintain his honour…so speak with the men, please. I plan to speak with Mister Rusev, it was he who brought Barrett aboard. I was on my way in fact when you arrived at my door.”

Finn stood and made to move towards the door. A hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Not so fast, lad. I’ve not forgotten that you disobeyed my direct order to stay with Becky today. What was more important that escorting your sister home? I smell no drink on you so it wasn’t ale. If you were tupping some maid…”

The young man smiled innocently at his father.

“No maid, no ale…if you must know, I was on my knees in the house of the Lord.”

Sheamus had been at sea for far too long, knew far too well how fragile life could be to dare draw the ire of any deity, to mock anyone’s piety. Still, this was his Demon Lad, Finn, and he had earned that sobriquet at a young age.

He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“You didn’t help yourself to the poor box?”

Finn looked indignant, yet underneath that offended expression, Shea could detect a faint hint of something else. He wasn’t sure what, but the boy was definitely up to no good.

“Of course not, Da! You raised me better than that! I was drawn into the church, I fell to my knees in front of the altar and made my devotions. That’s all. I am truly sorry though that in answering the call of my heavenly father, I disobeyed my earthly one.”

Despite the vague lingering feeling that all was not quite as it seemed, Sheamus couldn’t help but be moved by his son’s regretful tone and sincere expression. He stood, patting the boy gently on the shoulder, before walking with him towards the door.

“Fine…next time the spirit moves you, let someone know please.”

Stepping over the threshold into the sunlight, the Captain surveyed the hustle and bustle on deck. This voyage was a legitimate one, carrying cargo northwards to the colonial settlements, it’s legitimate nature the reason that Becky had been permitted to rejoin the ship. 

He gave Finn a gentle nudge in the direction of the quartermaster Alberto. 

“Off you go, there’s work to be done, and don’t forget what I asked.”

“I’ll find out what I can.”

As the young man headed to his work, so the captain made his way to the calm cabin where his navigator, and trusted friend, Alexander was deep in concentration, poring over the charts, checking the course the Warrior would take. He cleared his throat, catching the other man’s attention.

“Sheamus! Come in.”

Long years of service together had earned him the right to call the Captain by name when they were apart from the crew.

“I’m not disrupting you?”

“Not at all, the course is plotted and checked, I am merely going over it again to be sure. Come in and sit.”

Sheamus entered and took a seat on the bench at the opposite side of the room to the wide charting table, Alexander securing his charts with smooth flat stone weights before joining him.

“You look unsettled. Is all well with Becky?”

“Becky’s fine, just a little soaked. Cass and Enzo are seeing to her now…but she is the reason I’m worried.”

“How so?”

“Were you on deck when she took her tumble?”

The navigator shook his head. 

“She wasn’t paying heed to where she was going, that’s why she fell. She was busy watching the Warrior, or rather watching someone _on_ the Warrior. The silly goose was waving and then she slipped and then Barrett leapt in to rescue her. He reacted so quickly that it must have been him she was waving at.”

“Oh.”

“Alexander! My little lass is all grown up. She’s taken a fancy to this Barrett and in a hour we’ll be underway...who knows what might happen before we make landfall again. Two weeks is plenty enough time for a handsome fella like that to sweep her off her feet.”

“Oh.”

“Stop saying oh! I need the wisdom of a friend here. You brought him onboard, what did you make of his character?”

“He seems decent enough to me, he’s a good navigator, diligent, has yet to neglect his duties. I’ve found him to be a little gruff at times, but otherwise quite personable...and is there a reason you’re asking all this?”

“I’d like to know a little more about the man my daughter wishes to wed before I give my blessing! Is that so unusual!”

Alexander chuckled, and patted the captain on the knee.

“Sheamus, I say this as a friend. You are letting your imagination run wild. You don’t know that Becky has set her cap at this man...all you know for certain is that he was vigilant enough to spot a young lady in difficulties and with no care for his own safety, dived from the main deck, into the space between the ship and the dock to rescue her.”

Shea grumbled at his friend.

“This is true...what of it?”

“Don’t you think you rather owe him your thanks? Perhaps you can show this by inviting him to dine with you tonight...and while you are thanking him for saving your daughter, you can take a moment to get a measure of the man yourself.”

“You know, Alexander...that’s not a bad idea at all…”


	3. In rum veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheamus takes Alexander's advice.

The captain sent word to Barrett, requesting his presence that evening and seeing that his daughter was not yet on deck, made his way towards her quarters to hurry her along.

The sound of her voice gave him pause as his hand reached for the latch.

“...but did you not see him Enzo? So handsome…did you see his dark hair? I’ve never seen such a fine looking fellow before…”

Sighing, Sheamus knocked sharply once, then stepped inside the cabin. Becky’s head peeked around the side of her dressing screen, hair still far too damp for his liking.

“I’ll be finished in a moment, Da.”

He glanced around, looking for a clear space to sit and wait, eventually settling on handing a small pile of linen to Enzo to make room.

“Where are Johnny and Cass? Weren’t they helping?

“Johnny’s gone to make sure there’s no more boxes and I’ve sent Cass to hang out Becky’s wet things, Cap’n. We’re almost finished here and then we’ll get this young lady out on deck.” 

On cue, Becky emerged from behind the screen, dressed in her usual shipboard attire, loose knee breeches and once brightly coloured, now softly faded by the sun, jumps laced over a short linen chemise. Tying off her laces, she gave her father a smile.

“Well, did he show up?”

“Who? Your brother? Yes, turned up at the door to my cabin a few minutes after you had left. Says he went to the church.”

Enzo stifled a snort.

“Sorry, Cap’n.”

“No need to apologise, Enzo. I thought him more likely to be found in the ale-house than the gospel-shop too…”

“Da! Maybe he’s seen the error of his former ways…”

Becky’s attempt to keep a serious countenance failed, laughter overtaking her. Her father and his crewman couldn’t help but join in.

“Oh Da, can you just picture our Finn in the pulpit, preaching a sermon…all straight faced and sombre…all the ladies of the town flocking to be in his congregation...”

The image made all three roar with laughter again, their merriment disrupted by the appearance of Johnny, come to tell Becky and Enzo that there were no more boxes left for her. The sight of him reminded Sheamus of the day’s earlier commotion and of the reason he had sought Becky out.

“I want you to dress for dinner tonight. I’ve sent for Mister Barrett to dine with us, to thank him for coming to your aid…”

He noted that her expression was unchanged by this news. Strange. He had thought she would be pleased.

“Well then. We’ve lots to do before we set out...come along Becky, I’ll walk you out. You can tell me about Nattie’s house while we find you a spot in the sunshine and Enzo here can return to his other duties.”

Grinning she took her father’s arm, babbling merrily about her time on shore as they exited the cabin, Enzo following close behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sheamus sipped at his wine, taking opportunity of the moment to observe the conversation between his daughter and her young man. The atmosphere was by no means staid, they were having a rather spirited discussion about reading. He was very proud that both of his children knew their letters, son and daughter of a pirate, reared at sea though they may be. 

“...the true author is Mister Defoe himself. It’s still a fine tale though. I have another of his novels onboard with me, perhaps you would like to take a lend of it to amuse yourself during the voyage, if your father permits of course.”

“Da, may I?”

“Certainly, lass. I’m sure Mister Barrett would not offer you anything unsuitable for a young lady.”

“Absolutely not, this tale does mention pirates, though I suspect Miss O’Shaunessy might take such fright at that as some other young ladies.”

Barrett smiled broadly, eyes flickering towards Sheamus for the briefest of moments, striking the captain once more with just how ruggedly handsome the man was. His daughter had most excellent taste. Smiling back, he raised his glass in salute at Barrett’s comment.

“Indeed not. My lass here is most uncommonly fond of gentlemen of a piratical slant. I don’t quite understand it myself…”

He chuckled good naturedly, both Becky and Barrett joining in before the conversation found a pleasant natural level as they enjoyed their food. Shea kept a weather eye on the pair, though still he saw no obvious outward signs of Becky’s admiration and twice more before their plates were cleared, he glanced at Barrett only to meet the man’s eyes as he glanced back Shea’s way.

Meal finally finished, Becky laid her napkin next to her dish and addressed her father.

“May I leave the table?”

“Of course. Fetch me the good rum and two cups before you go, there’s a good girl.”

Rising, she moved around the cabin swiftly collecting what she’d been asked for and delivering them to the table. Ducking down, she kissed her father’s cheek.

“Goodnight then, Da, Mister Barrett.”

Wade stood and bobbed his head in that half bow again.

“Goodnight Miss. I’ll send that book in the morning.”

Sheamus waited until the door closed behind Becky, then pulled the stopper from the bottle she had brought him and poured two hefty measures.

“Sit down Barrett...take a drink.”

“As you wish Captain.”

Taking a swig of the liquor, Sheamus watched Barrett as he folded his tall frame back into his chair, the muscles of his thighs flexing against the tight fabric of his breeches. The form of his upper body was obscured by his jacket, though with a little effort, the captain could recall how the soaked linen of his shirt had clung to him almost indecently earlier.

Suddenly he became aware of the silence looming heavily in the cabin and aware of unseemly it was to be thinking of the man in front of him, the man who his daughter wished to wed, in such a manner.

He pushed Barrett’s cup towards him, raising his own once more.

“I owe you a great deal of thanks. Your swift actions saved my girl today.”

“Any of the men would have done the same, I was merely the quickest to move.”

“Yes, it was very fortunate that you happened to be looking her way at the precise moment she slipped…”

Barrett laid his cup down on the table and sat straighter in his chair, unsettled by the undercurrent in the captain’s tone.

“I’m not sure what you are inferring, Captain. I heard a sound from the crewman next to me, I looked around in time to see your daughter fall, and I acted.”

“It wasn’t you she was waving at then...how very interesting...so if not you, then who?”

He muttered to himself as he refilled their cups.

“My apologies Barrett, I had taken a foolish notion that my Becky had been struck with a sudden admiration for you, and in paying more care to returning your wave than where she trod, had lost her footing. I can see that I was wrong and for that I’m thankful. I don’t believe I’m ready to surrender her to the care of another man just yet.”

Emboldened by the strong rum and the earlier wine, Barrett turned the full force of his gaze on the captain, the beginnings of a smirk crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“I imagine any devoted father would be the same, and wounded though I am that admiring me is a foolish idea, I must confess I am very glad that she does not.”

“No...not you...admiring you wouldn’t be foolish, _you’re_ very worthy of admiration...my leaping to false conclusions...foolish old man...oh hell...stop talking Sheamus...”

Draining his cup, Sheamus reached for the bottle to top it up once more. Barrett’s rich laugh made him look up, meeting the other man’s now full grown smile.

“Very worthy? That eases my pain.”

“Wait...you said you were glad my lass did not admire you...what’s wrong with her?”

“Absolutely nothing, she’s a very charming young lady and most pleasing to the eye...if fair and pretty is what you like. As for me, I must confess that my inclinations lie elsewhere.”

The two men’s gazes met for a brief moment, understanding flashing between them. Sheamus now matching Barrett’s smirking grin with one of his own.

“It’s a shame Becky is not still with us to hear you call her fair and pretty, I fear she sometimes doubts her looks when she returns from the town. Red hair is not generally considered the fashion, I am told.”

“That’s a shame, for her looks are most striking. Indeed, Miss O'Shaunessy favours you in her colouring a good deal, Captain.

“I should imagine so...her mother _was_ my sister after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumps: an informal version of a corset, often unboned, or only lightly boned. Gave support without the constriction of stays. Think along the lines of a closely fitted waistcoat/vest.
> 
> The novel Wade & Becky discuss is Robinson Crusoe, originally believed on first publication to have been a written memoir by the title character & only edited by Daniel Defoe. The book he offers to lend her is Captain Singleton, the rousing adventure of a man stolen from his family as child who amongst many other escapades, becomes a pirate.


	4. Of family and fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrett lends a willing ear as the Captain recounts a little of his family history.

Sheamus smirked into his cup at the expression of shocked discomfort on Barrett’s face.

“…of course her brother takes more after their father in his looks.”

“Their father? But are you not…”

The captain chuckled richly, shaking his head.

“Their father? They are my blood and I am their Da in every sense that matters save one…”

He looked across at Barrett, noting that his expression had now migrated from unsettled to confused.

“Myself and Brigid…we were close. She was like a little mother to me after our own Ma and Da were taken away by a sickness that swept through our village when I was ten and she only fourteen…she found work for us both at the inn on the harbour, it was always busy there, sickness or not, and that’s where she met Lorcan.”

“The children’s father?”

“Her _husband_ …he had come ashore from one of the smuggler’s ships. There were plenty as would have you believe that was a rogue who took advantage of her virtue, but Lorcan was an honourable man. He courted her those first three weeks, and when his ship left, she pined for him until he returned.”

Barrett shifted forward in his chair, intrigued by the tale.

“But he did return?”

“Yes, Lorcan came back…four long months later and again four months after that and so on. Each time staying ashore for a week or two, and each time they fell more in love with each other. For nigh on two whole years this continued…eventually he came to the inn one night and begged her to come away with him. He had been setting aside his shares from the smuggling runs and had enough gathered up to make a home and a new start for her out here in Kingshaven. The voyage would be long and the islands would be hotter than any summer she’d known, but he would make them their fortune and they would be happy together as man and wife. Brigid gladly accepted…she’d been waiting for his proposal for so long and her faith in him had been rewarded. We left that night…”

“You accompanied them?”

“Certainly. Lorcan had grown to become a great friend to me as he courted Brigid and he was horrified that she had feared for a even a moment that she would have to leave me behind. No…he had bargained with the captain of his vessel for both our passages. We went and roused the priest, Lorcan paid him well to marry them and we joined the ship.”

A fond smile broke out upon Sheamus’s face as he dwelt on the memories for a brief moment.

“Dear god, Barrett…do you remember your first voyage? That crossing…I had never so much as set foot on a ship before…but I knew I had found my true love on the first morning. Open water all around…nothing but blue above and blue below…”

The other man nodded his head in unspoken understanding, holding out his cup for more when the captain gestured in his direction with the bottle of rum.

“Brigid had no great love for that voyage, but she did love her husband. He took leave of his crew for the turn of one round trip to set up their home and show his new wife about the town, while I started to find my own feet. Brigid became great friends with the wife of the innkeeper…for a time they even hoped I might one day take her eldest daughter Nattie to wife, but though Nattie and I were fond of each other, she had the promise of another, and I…well, let’s just say, I already knew that my interests lay more in keeping with your own.”

Barrett looked up from his cup, meeting the captain’s smirking gaze with a rakish grin of his own. He raised the vessel to his mouth, noting the other man’s attentive stare as he slowly swept the tip of his tongue across his lower lip. Were he not an observant man by nature, the captain’s almost imperceptible shifting in his seat might have gone unnoticed, but Barrett was nothing if not observant. 

“How fortunate that you had such an understanding friend.”

“Yes, well, we had been here for some time by then, Finn was a few months old so I believe it was our fourth year. Lorcan had continued his voyaging with the smugglers and had found a place for me on their crew, though we had been in port when the little fella arrived and had decided to stay so thank god I was about to put a stop to her plotting. There was no ill feeling between the families, mind you, and for that I was truly grateful.”

Sheamus took a deep draught from his cup before he carried on recounting his tale. He couldn’t recall the last time he has spoken at such length of his past, and to a near stranger at that, but there was something about the handsome man’s demeanour that had loosened his tongue and he found himself unable to stop until the whole story was told.

“Brigid and Lorcan…it all seemed to happen at once…she was close to her time and we both were ashore as our ship was under repairs. Brigid had taken little Finn with her to visit Mistress Hart and I had been on my usual wanderings around the town. Lorcan was sitting outside our house, lazing in the sun when it happened, I waved at him as I drew nearer…I often wonder if I hadn’t done that , would he have seen the cart that came careening down the lane in time to move? It was heavy laden and going at great speed…the noise as it struck the house, struck him, was thunderous. I ran as fast as I could, but he was already gone by the time I reached him. Brigid was never the same again…she cared for Finn and made ready for her new babe, but I think we all knew she was really preparing to leave us. A fever took her after she was delivered of Becky, leaving me to care for both.”

“So you became their father?”

“Becky has known no other and Finn was a year and a half old, he only has the slightest remembrance of his parents. All I have done since was has been to provide for them.”

“I can only hope I have been able to ease your worries a little then, Captain. I harbour no intentions towards your daughter…”

He took a final sip from his cup and placing it on the table, leaned forwards into the captain’s space.

“…her father now…that’s a slightly different matter…”


	5. A taste of things to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrett takes care of the captain.

“Is that so?”

Barrett moved closer still, resting now almost on the edge of his chair.

“Indeed…he’s a mighty handsome fellow.”

With a wink, he reached across and laid a broad hand upon the other man’s knee. Sheamus glanced down briefly at the bold gesture, but made no other movement in response. Taking that as an indication that his advances were not unwelcome, Barrett slipped gracefully from his chair, sinking easily to his knees at the captain’s feet. The hand which had rested on the seated man’s knee now slid up the inside of his meaty thigh, it’s destination the growing bulge pressing against the fastening of his breeches. 

Barrett glanced up at the captain, a softness in his gaze which seemed at odds with his rugged appearance.

“Permit me to be of service to you, Captain.”

Sheamus’s only response was to slump down in his chair a little more, legs drifting further apart, granting Barrett easier access to that which he sought. Slowly the kneeling man’s hand traversed the remaining few inches of cloth.

With nimble fingers Barrett deftly unfastened the buttons of the captain’s fly, the gentle pressure of his touch as he peeled the cloth away causing a low moan to escape the redhead’s lips and his hips to stutter upwards, his privy member springing free as if eager to meet the one responsible for it’s current state. Barrett’s grasp was surprisingly tender as he took the hot flesh in hand and brought it to his lips, placing a reverential kiss to the hooded tip. 

“Hmmm...mighty handsome indeed…”

The hum of his words against the captain’s cock sent a ripple of sensation through the seated man, a hand drifting to rest upon Barrett’s crown as his own lolled back in pleasure. His fingers combed through the crewman’s neat locks, plucking at the ribbon securing his queue, allowing the curtain of his hair to fall freely.

Barrett’s clever tongue teased at the captain’s cockhead, lapping at slit and foreskin, felt but not seen, obscured from view by the veil of dark waves. A hand, carding through those locks and settling on his head with a presence, but no great pressure remedied that, just in time to allow the captain the sight of Barrett's spit wet lips stretching around his girth as he swallowed him halfway to the hilt.

His cheeks hollowed as he pulled away and off, the hot wet suction causing Sheamus’s free hand to grip the armrest of his chair so tightly that his knuckles stood out white against his already pale skin. 

“...and tastes as fine as he looks…”

Barrett licked along the underside of the captain’s shaft, tracing along the fat vein, his whiskers a tickle as they passed in it’s wake.

“...yes...a fine, handsome man indeed…”

His tongue swirled around the captain’s balls, sucking at them gently, drawing first one, then the other into the heat of his mouth, drawing with them a growl from the redhead.

“You planning on using that mouth of yours for something other than talk?”

Barrett huffed out a low laugh before beginning on his return voyage along the captain’s length, paying court to the hard flesh with wet sucking kisses, a hand at the base to steady as he took him into his mouth once more. 

Humming softly as his head bobbed back and forth, Barrett’s mouth was a wicked delight, his bearded chin soon wet, lips soon ruddy and swollen from the motion.

It had been too long since the captain had been intimate with anything save his own fist for him to last long under the onslaught of Barrett’s attentions. He felt his release creep up upon him, hidden amongst the moans he struggled to subdue, the unmistakable notes of his pleasure breaking free and twisting around the slurping, sucking sounds coming from his subordinate to fill the cabin. 

Jaw clenched tightly, hands clasping Barrett's head tighter still, the redhead’s hips drove upwards, thrusting deeper into the other man’s mouth as he came. Barrett offered no resistance, taking all that Sheamus was giving, cheeks hollowing as he sucked him dry, hands grasping at his strong thighs for support.

Barrett swallowed down the captain’s seed, tongue caressing the man’s sensitive cock as he pulled away, a few pearls of his release escaping from the corner of his mouth. Sitting back on his heels, he looked up into the captain’s now sated face, a devilish smile on his cream smeared lips, hair wild and askew from the other man's fingers.

He lowered his eyes in a show of deference to his superior, a deference absent from his voice when he spoke, rising elegantly to his feet as he did so. 

“Thank you for your invitation this evening, Captain O’Shaunessy. I cannot recall when I last feasted so well or with such fine company.”

Sheamus sat up in his chair, unhurriedly tucking himself back into his breeches. 

“No, thank you, Mister Barrett. You saved my lass today and your company tonight was most...enthralling.”

Barrett smiled once more and ran his hands through the disarray of his hair in an attempt to smooth it into order. He glanced round, searching for the ribbon tie, and locating it on the floor behind where he had knelt, bent to retrieve it, knowing full well that the swing of his coat would  
allow the captain an enticing view of his arse. On returning to his full height, the slightly parted lips and slight forward cant of the other man, told him his well formed rump had not gone unnoticed or unappreciated. 

Hair re-tied into it's neat queue, he reached for the captain’s cup, lying forgotten on the table, and drained it, flashing a grin at the man as he returned it to its place before bidding him a goodnight and leaving the room. 

Door pulled firmly shut behind him, Barrett ran a hand across his still damp beard, brushing away any telltale droplets of the captain's essence before they dried in the warmth of the night. 

Quietly he passed through the ship, making for his own quarters in the hope of some privacy to attend to his own needs, the familiar hubbub of a ship’s crew at twilight, readying for the night’s journey accompanying his passage. A few of the crew called out a greeting to him, inviting him to join their company, an invitation he politely declined. 

His thoughts were not so occupied by what had transpired in the captain’s cabin as to render him unaware of the intense gaze of the man’s son, Finn, steely glare at odds with his casual pose, leaning against the rails. He was a mystery that could wait for another time. Right now, his only wish was to recall the lusty moans of the handsome captain as he fisted his own cock and brought himself relief.

Carnal knowledge of Captain O’Shaunessy had not been a consideration on acceptance of his commission, however Barrett had not anticipated that he would find the man so attractive, or that their inclinations would be so well aligned. Still, providing the task he had been employed for was accomplished, he reasoned that there was no harm in seeking their pleasures with each other and indeed, he sincerely hoped that he would be afforded the opportunity to be on the receiving end of the captain’s attentions before long.

Descending into the half light below deck, it seemed as though his wish for privacy had been answered. The only other crew members down there at this early hour of the evening were Mister Cassady and Mister Amore, retired early to rest up for the midnight watch. He passed them by with soft steps, unwilling to wake the two men, both sleeping in the same hammock, Amore pillowed on Cassady’s chest, the taller man’s arms wrapped tenderly around him.

Reaching his own hammock, Barrett wasted no time in shedding his outer clothing and stowing it safely away before slipping into the comfortable canvas sling, the sides as they rose forming a screen of sorts, shielding from view his fist as he stroked at his swollen cock. His release came on swift and silent feet, spilling into his hand and the spare neckcloth he had used to save his breeches.

He would have to go and find some water soon to rinse the cloth and clean himself up, but for now he was content to lie back and think on his day...and on how he might get to know the good captain even better.


	6. The truth will (almost) out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky sets her brother & her Da's minds at ease over Barrett, but in doing so raises even more questions.

A single finger dragging over the sole of her foot gentle drew Becky into wakefulness, her attempt to pull it back safely under the protection of her counterpane thwarted by the hand wrapping round her ankle. Without so much as opening her eyes, she kicked out at her captor, trying, and failing to dislodge their grasp.

“Finn!! Stop it!! GO AWAY!!”

“The sun is in the sky, little sister. The time for lazy girls to be abed is past.”

Flinging the covers away from her face, Becky sat up, legs flailing as she kicked her way free of Finn.

"Good morning, dear sister."

Becky responded to his smirk with a scrunched up face and stuck out tongue. Finn feigned scandalised horror.

"Rebecca! How will you ever catch a husband with manners like that?"

She mumbled something incomprehensible but her blush told Finn that he had hit a nerve. He had promised his Da that he wouldn't speak with Barrett, but he had made no such promise about speaking to Becky. If anything, it was his solemn duty as her brother to tease her.

"I do hope you show a sweeter face to Mister Barrett."

"Mister Barrett!? Why should I care what _he_ thinks of my face?"

"Yes, dear sister, Mister Barrett. I would think that you should care a great deal what he thinks of your face if you are hoping that he may ask Da for your hand."

"Mister Barrett!?"

"Yes Becky, Mister Barrett. Are you trying to summon him by calling his name?"

"What? No! Why would I want Mister Barrett to ask for my hand?"

"It is customary to ask permission of a young lady's father before taking her to wife. Unless of course you hope that he will beg you to elope and carry you off."

"Elope!?"

Finn's tone grew serious.

"Please don't do that Becky, I think it might kill Da."

Sitting fully upright at last, Becky fixed her brother with an incredulous expression.

"Don't do what? Elope with Mister Barrett? Wed him? Why would I want to do that?"

"Come now, Becky. Da told me you were making eyes at Mister Barrett when you fell from the gangway yesterday..."

"Barrett! He's as old as Da! I wasn't looking at _hi_..."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as her brother grinned devilishly at her indiscretion.

"So little sister, if it wasn't him you were staring at like a lovestruck fool, who was it?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer. Finn chuckled at her attempt to hold her tongue.

"We're under sail for a fortnight, you can't hide from me for the whole voyage. I will find out who this man is and for his sake, you may hope that he is worthy of your admiration."

With a hefty kick, Becky petulantly shoved her brother off the bed, freeing herself from the last of the covers and glaring at him all the while crossed the floor to disappear behind her dressing screen, answering her brother only when hidden from his perceptive gaze.

"I would think you have more important duties to attend to on voyage than spying on me...or do you intend to disregard all of Da's orders. I know that he told you not to leave me yesterday, yet where was my brother and protector when I fell? Hmmm?”

She peeked around the edge of the screen, making a face at her brother once more.

“Hark! What is this I hear? Silence? What changeling has taken the place of my loquacious brother?”

“I called in to the church, Becky. Is a man not allowed to heed the call of the good book?”

“Not when he’s you, you rogue...and I know you were at the church, Da told me.”

Her voice was a little muffled as she scrubbed at her teeth.

“Was the new pastor there? I cannot like the man one bit, Finn, he’s so full of hellfire and brimstone...he said such terrible things when I walked out to the market with Tilly and Alicia last week, called them truly hateful names and called for the town to cast them out as sinful temptresses.”

“Tilly mentioned such an incident to Johnny, he told me in passing, but I did not know that you had been with the ladies. Did the pastor say such things to you?”

“No, I had stopped to talk with the baker’s wife, they had gone on ahead a little. The Countess soon put paid to his caterwauling about eternal damnation.”

“The Countess was with you too?”

“She was riding past. She stopped beside the pastor and graced him with a greeting...exchanged nonsense pleasantries with him until he forgot what he was preaching about. He looked so bewildered, so dumbstruck when she took her leave and rode off. The unpleasant fellow didn’t linger long after that.”

Morning toilette completed, Becky came out from behind the screen with a silent smile of thanks for her brother who had straightened her bed for her. Tucking her arm into his, they left the cabin, parting ways only when Becky headed for the galley. Finn continued on alone, seeking out their father who was deep in conversation with Alberto. He waited patiently until the quartermaster finished his business and left.

“Finn lad, is something wrong?”

“No, Da. I just wanted to come lay your mind at ease as soon as I found out.”

“Found out what?”

“Becky isn’t sweet on Mister Barrett. I just came from talking with her...but you were right to think that someone did catch her attention which caused her to stumble.”

“Did she tell a name?”

“None. All I can surmise is that the man is younger than Barrett. I’ll find out though, if I have to watch her like a hawk this entire trip.”

“Thank you lad, you’ve brought me more peace of mind than you could possibly know.”

Finn departed, leaving Sheamus alone with his thoughts, and with his recollections of what had transpired between himself and Barrett the night before.

He was indeed endlessly relieved that his daughter had not taken a fancy to the rugged crewman, having been plagued with guilt that he had indulged his own desires without a care that she may admire Barrett, dwelling only on the fact that Barrett did not have designs on her.

Leaning against the ship’s railing, the Captain’s eyes roved across the busy deck until they found the man himself, sharing a moment of laughter with another of the new crew as they worked. So rapt was he that he didn’t notice Alexander’s appearance alongside him, startling a little when the other man spoke.

“Well? How fared last night?”

“Huh? What? Last night?”

His response was more than a little flustered.

“Yes...dinner...you were thanking Barrett for rescuing Becky and finding out his intentions.”

“He has no interest in her. You were right, my imagination had run away with me. My lass has no interest in him either, her brother found that out this morning.”

Alexander could not help but notice that the Captain’s eyes did not leave Barrett once while he spoke. He nudged his friend in the ribs with an elbow.

“You must be relieved...but if Barrett has no interest in Becky, and she no interest in he...would you kindly indulge my curiosity and tell me why have you been staring at him for the whole time we’ve been talking?”

The faint flush that crept over Sheamus’s cheeks told him all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) to flap/weep about Shearrett.


End file.
